Date Gone Wrong
by ashxsere00
Summary: In which one of Marinette's rare unlucky days turnes in a lucky date
1. Chapter 1

Marinette wasn't sure how she had gotten herself into this. All she blamed was her nervousness because it had ended up having her to go on a date. With Adrien the love of her life. Well, it wasn't a real date, it was a double date between Nino, Alya, Her, and Adrien. Alya and Nino had just started dating a couple of months ago and this was their first official date. Since Nino didn't want to go by himself, he made Adrien go and well he didn't want to be the third wheel so Alya invited Marinette. But right now, Marinette both hated, and loved her best friend.

Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she kept thinking about it. She couldn't even talk to him, how in the world would she manage on this date. The only thing she hoped would not happen was an Akuma attack. She did not want her identity revealed while in the middle of a date. As much as she loves her friends, she was not ready to tell them. At least, not yet.

When Alya knocked on her door half an hour before they had to leave, she found her curled up in a ball under her desk, with all sorts of clothes and knitting materials scattered all over her floor.

"Girl, what are you doing? Why aren't you ready? We only have half an hour before they come!" She exclaimed kneeling before her, a concerned look on her face making her brows furrow.

The last time the blue eyed girl had checked her watch it had said she had an hour to get ready, she hadn't expected herself to get spaced out. She wasn't sure if she was daydreaming, or stressing out, or both.

"Half an hour?!" She screeched as she scurries to get up but ended up bumping her head forgetting she had been under head. She groaned In annoyance. This was not going how she had imagined going on a date with her crush would be like.

"Alya, I'm not sure if I can get through this, I have no idea what to do or wear, why did i even get myself into this mess…I should've kept my mouth shut but of course I can never do that.."

The poor girl is in tears but it's not really crying, she's just trying to show her exasperation and frustration. She was glad though she managed to make three dresses last night but she just couldn't choose between them. One of them, was a spotted red frilly dress that reached up mid thigh. The other one, was a pale orange colored dress that reached all the way to the bottom of the floor. The last and final one that had taken her almost all the night, was a magnificent blue colored dress with black spots, it was right, and reached mid thigh. Marinette was planning to wear tights under that one.

Alya sighed, she knew this would happen, but she thought this was going to happen when she would be married to Adrien, not when they went on a simple friendly date.

"Girl, first of all, you need to get yourself up and out from under there, second, you need to clean up this mess, third, just make up your mind. I'm sure Adrien would like anything on you," she said, giving her best friend a sneaky sly wink.

Marinette finally obliged as she stood up from there rubbing her head in pain from when she bumped it.

"I just can't choose between the blue and the red…" She said trailing off.

"I think the blue one fits you best…It matches with your hair and your eyes. You know how guys like to stare into your bluebell eyes," Alya was on a roll here.

"Ugh, seriously with that again? I didn't even sign it why do you have to remind me…I'll probably forget to sign our wedding vows too…"

"Now go change girl, they'll be here any minute," Alya exclaimed. She loved her bestfriend of course, but sometimes she was well, clutzy.

"Fine, fine…" She groaned as she went into the bathroom. It took her about fifteen minutes to change because she couldn't get her makeup right. She has to call in Alya to help her because she was just so nervous. It was a train wreck. Apparently Alya had also cleaned up her room. Which she was thankful for of course.

Suddenly when they least expected it, the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it, you stay here and finish doing your thing." Alya said.

Nino and Adrien came into Marinette's apartment. It was chilly out so Adrien was wearing one of his cute designers coat, with some jeans and Nino as wearing his usual outfit. When Marinette came out to greet them she felt out of place. Adrien looked completely flabbergasted when he locked eyes with her. Green hues getting glossy, blue eyes wide. Pink dusted both of their cheeks making them look away from each other. Nino and Alya just chuckled at their reaction.

"Who's ready to party?!"

Adrien had asked his father if he could borrow a limousine, him saying no of course. Not like Adrien wanted to attract attention because he was the most famous model in Paris. He let him borrow one of his cars though and that would do since Nino had just gotten his liscence

"Alya, we're just going to the fair…" Marinette mumbled. Honestly, she just wanted to get this over with. Her heart was beating a little too fast just as she looked at Adrien and her hands were getting clammy. She was not ready for this.

"We should get going…" Adrien mumbled. He stood next to Marinette, their fingers just kept on brushing, that did not help her state at all. It wasn't until he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers that she had to choke down some spit that had come up. She looked up at him expectantly, cocking an eyebrow in confusion, not that she minded at all that they were holding hands.

"W-Why did…you hold my hand? Not that I mind of course…I mean–!" Her face turned beat read, oh how embarrassing.

"We're going to be "dates" right? Isn't that what dates do? Hold hands?" He questions, he was just teasing her. A shy smirk on his pale lips as he looked down to her, locking their eyes. He was a goner for sure.

The car ride was your normal car ride. Alya rode shot gun of course, leaving Adrien and Marinette to sit awkwardly in the back. The music was turned down, but you could still hear rythmic sounds coming from the radio. They tried to hold a conversation, but it would only lead to an awkward silence. How were they going to end up at the end of the date?

They had arrived now, and Its fifteen minutes into the date, they're at the epicenter at this theme park and it's going great, that is until she spills snow cone on her dress, at least it's the same color, she thinks. Adrien offers to clean it up for her being the gentlemen that he is, and marinette offers him a smile accepting his offer. Marinette also tries not to stutter so much, but it's quite difficult. One time they are left alone because Nino and Alya go to buy something and Marinette declines because she's eaten too much already.

They're sitting on a bench when Adrien pipes up a conversation starter. One that certainly startles her.

"Why…Why are you always so nervous around me? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He questions. Cocking that innocent blond eyebrow up. To make matters worse, he's staring straight into her bluebell eyes, that are wide in surprise. She is quick to come up with an answer, being the girl that she is.

She laughs nervously, bringing a small hand up to her head sheepishly, smiling wide at him, her heart beats in her chest, fast.

"Oh, haha, j-just because…I mean I'm not used t-to…talking with boys!" She said, though she actually yelled it out instead of saying it like a normal statement. She wasn't sure if he would buy that though. But what she didn't know was that Adrien had caught the code, with a little help from Alya and Nino of course.

"Do you like me or something?" he suddenly said out loud. He hadn't meant to, but it was just on his mind ever since he'd had that conversation with Nino. It had gone something along the lines of him accidentally blurting out that Marinette was crushing on him and that why he didn't give her a chance. Not that Adrien didn't think she wasn't cute. It was just the thought that she reminded him so much of LadyBug. He didn't know why but she just did.

Maybe it was when Nino told him this, he started to compare the two. It was not his fault he couldn't go out with someone he wasn't in love with. That would just be unfair. The reason he started thinking about her, maybe a little too much, was because he had never known anyone that has actually had a crush on him. Most people either just admired him or they were his fangirls. And Marinette…well she had a crush on him. And like he said, she was actually a nice and cute girl too. Maybe he would give her a chance.

"Me like you?! I mean, maybe, would y-you mind? I'm not as good as any of your fangirls anyways. Not as pretty," she trailed off. It was true though, he had plenty of fangirls that fell for him that were way prettier than her. She was just well, a klutz, and the only good quality she thought about was her "blue bell eyes" as he had called it in his love letter.

Adrien sighed in relief. He hoped that was a yes.

"That's a yes right? For how long exactly…?"

Marinette knew this would happen one day, she just didn't think it would be today. Who had old him anyways. "Yes, I do. Um, for as long as I can remember…" She laughed a bit at the thought for how long she's been crushing on him only for him to finally figure it out. It took a while for it to happen, but she was glad it finally do. Even if he didn't have feelings for her, she would be okay if he was happy.

"You know…you remind me of ladybug a lot…" He suddenly blurted out, thankfully it was dark so Marinette couldn't see the dark blush forming on his cheeks. He had his doubts, especially from when he was thinking about them. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. The moonlight shone on her pale skin. Her eyes shimmered in the light.

And that was when Marinette couldn't take it anymore.


	2. Love Birds

"Oh, R-Really? How so...?"

Adrien was too caught up in the moment that he didn't notice her face going slightly pale, trembling fingers reaching up to touch her face.

Was this real? Did Adrien possibly have a crush on ladybug? Oh god, how was she supposed to work with this?

"Well first off..."

He slowly scooted in case she didn't want anyone else to suspect, knowing her, chat noir knowing who she was was probably enough.

He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, sending shivers down her spine. His voice has suddenly gone quite husky.

"U-Um...well. You guys have the same hair color, same blue-bell-eyes...and remember that one time Miss had us right about your favorite super hero? I was absent but Alya told me what you wrote about Chat Noir...no one really knows me that well...other than ladybug of course..."

His breath hitched in his throat as he realized what he had just said, hands clasping over his mouth in surprise. Hai cheeks were getting redder by the second. He took her hand and took her in a nearby alleyway, where it seemed they could talk without getting heard.

"Chat Noir? You're Chat Noir?!"

She tried not to speak so loud, but it was hard to whisper so she ended up loud whispering. He covered her mouth with his hand. If he thought he face couldn't go any redder, boy was he wrong. He pressed their bodies close so people wouldn't be too suspicious and would only think they were too horny teenagers. Not that that was good either, but still it was worth a shot on keeping their identities safe wasn't it?

A passerby stopped abruptly looking over to them strangely and he placed a long kiss on her lips.

"Baby~"

Marinette, was surprised at first eyes wide, but she slowly relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back. She was too indulged in the Kiss and she didn't even know why he was kissing her. Not that she minded, but hey, that was her first kiss.

"Why-Why did you kiss me-?"

Adrien looked to the floor, ashamed of himself.

"S-Sorry...there was someone hearing in on our conversation...I didn't want 'me to think of a pawsibility of them figuring out who we are...I think just us knowing if find for now, eh?"

Suddenly, Marinette could see it. Chat Noir and Adrien both had the same passion in their big, bright, green eyes. Marinette wouldn't lie that she sometimes thought of the possibility of Adrien being Chat Noir, but she didn't think on it too much.

Sure they both had blonde hair and green eyes. But you couldn't really tell the difference. The only thing that was different was their personalities. She sighed, resting her head on his chest unable to look him in the eye.

"Yes, you're right. I am ladybug..."

She gives him a small hug and hums softly to herself before thinking of something interesting to ask him.

"Adrien...? Do you like me?"

And that's when Adrien realizes he does. He loves her with all his heart. It'll take a while for him to fall for both Marinette and LadyBug, but he can do it. They are the same person after all.

"Y-Yes...and I know you like me too. A little birdy told me-wouldn't want to say who, ya know?"

She blushes and punches his chest lightly. He only chuckles.

"Um, c-can I kiss you for reals this time? Not that that kiss wasn't real...but yeah?"

He awkwardly says, bringing a pale hand to scratch at his hand. He looks at her lips shyly, they look quite plump and pink.

Marinette just parts her lips slightly and he leans in to kiss her. Their lips mold perfectly together and he softly moans into the kiss as she knits her fingers in his hair. He feels Marinette sigh into the kiss.

Her lips are soft, and sweet. They taste sugary, he remembers the funnel cake they had earlier. He tried to feed it to her, but missed because he'd closed his eyes, being a little too nervous. He was trying to act like a boyfriend and Marinette kindly accepted.

He pins her against the wall, but softly, scared he might accidentally hurt her back. His hands are on her shoulders, while hers are still knitted in his hair, and he absolutely loves it.

He doesn't exactly know how long he kisses her, but he does after a while, separate for air, even if he doesn't want too. His hand reaches up to cup her cheek, and he stares at her passionately. He loves this feeling and never wants to stop feeling it.

"T-That was amazing..."

He says, breathlessly. His fingers are tender and soft against her and he moves from her cheek to her plump lips. They look swollen like if someone had just kissed her, but it's because he was the one that kissed her. He likes that. He also likes the way her cheeks are reddening under his stare, bright, bright, red, like her ladybug suit.

"God, I love you so damn much..."

He mumbles under his breath, leaning in to kiss her once again. He likes the feeling of kissing her, it's something he doesn't want to end. He feels many things when he's kissing her, from happiness, to nostalgia, anything you name it.

He takes her hand and brings it against his cheek and kisses it softly.

"I love you too..."

She says, breathlessly.

Suddenly, she feels a drop fall of her nose. She wrinkles it, not in disgust, but in confusion. Sure enough, she looks up, and the sky is a fake gray. She looks over to Adrien, locking eyes with him, green hues wide in surprise.

He runs, taking her with him. They find a nearby abandoned house and run inside panting.

"What-What are we going to do?"

Marinette says slowly. Adrien brings her in for a hug and runs her hand up and down her back.

"Sh...we can contact Alya and Nino-"

Suddenly, he's interrupted by knocking. He looks out the broken window and sure enough, it's them. They would sneak in a house like this, he thinks. A smirk on his lips. Guess they won't be able to do anything together alone today. He sighs.

He walks over to the door and opens the door to them. They're both drenched, Nino more. He probably tried to cover Alya or something.

"Speak of the devil. Looks like Alya's Prince Charming tried to not let her get so wet, huh?"

Nino looked away embarrassed, pouting angrily and Alya just snickered.

"We saw you guys making out-"

"Alya! I thought we agreed we wouldn't say anything. About that...you even said they looked 'so cute and we should t bother them'"

He groans and runs a hand down his face. He turns to look at Adrien and Marinette who are both blushing like crazy, standing a little too close next to each other, confirming it anyways.

"So wha are-are we going to do? We were planning on calling you guys but then your here so..."

Alya and Nino looked at rah other, snickering.

"What? Why do you guys look so disappointed? Were you going to do something naughty alone, together, hm?"

Alya teases.

"Alya!"

Both Marinette and Nino yell in unison. Marinette's face getting even redder, same with Adrien's.

"I think we should all just calm down..."

Adrien mumbled. He walked over to sit on a sofa. There was a bed on the side of the fireplace. They would have to share this. They'd have to call their parents saying they got caught in the storm. Marinette was probably thinking the same thing because she grabbed her phone and walked off down the hallway.

"So..."

There conversation didn't last long though, because they heard a scream the same direction Marinette had gone.

"It's Marinette!"

Adrien screeched. His face going pale. He ran as fast as he could and saw that there was a crack where Marinette had fallen. She was holding on to the price of broken wood though, but her phone had fallen and broken.

"My-My phone..."

She whimpered, her eyes watering. She managed to get up with Adriens help of course, there hands soft against each other's. They shyly let go and looked away from each other.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can buy a new one for you...I can cover it!"

Adrien told her, nudging her softly. Marinette only nodded slowly. She was going to miss that phone, all the memories it had. And the pictures of Adrien she saved. She sighed, oh well. There was always new ones she could take herself and save them. She probably had saved them onto her computer anyways.

"Did your parents at least get the message before you fell?"

The bluenette nodded and her chest lifted.

"I guess all that matters is that I'm safe huh? Who cares about that phone anyways...I was planning on buying a new one. Guess I'm going to have to now..."

The girl said, leaning to head on Adrien. She didn't care that Alya and Nino has surprised looks on their faces, all that mattered was that Adrien loved her and she loved him.

"I guess we should head to bed now...you guys don't have any other clothes to change out of huh?"

Adrien asked. And the two simply shook their heads.

"Maybe you two can take off some clothes, like stay in your undergarments, and put the other clothes up to dry? I'm sure they'll be dry in the morning...you guys are comfortable around each other like that anyways..."

Marinette said, pointing to a small hickey they each had on each other, making them blush bright red.

They all yawned at the same time making them chuckle.

Finally, after a long day full of emotions, they went to sleep. Adrien with Marinette on the couch squished together, and Alya and Nino on the bed of course, after winning a rock papers scissors competition that is.

Adrien pressed a small kiss on his girlfriends forehead and sighed softly. He couldn't believe she was actually ladybug.

After going to sleep, after a few hours, the rain finally stopped. However, around six in the morning, they heard a loud crash that startled all of them.


End file.
